Night Terrors
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Stayne visits Alice in the middle of the night. Please read and reviews are greatly appreciated. Oneshot, unless I get more ideas and people really like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW.

I just had an idea about this scenario and it really inspired me to write about it. I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

It was the third night in a row Alice had woken up with nightmares. They worsened every night so far and she was starting to panic.

Shooting straight up in bed, she let out a silent scream, sweat glistening on her pale skin. Looking about the room in terror, she took in several shallow breaths before holding her hand to her forehead and falling back against her pillows.

"What is happening to me?" she whispered to herself, licking her dry lips. She didn't notice the shadow move across her room by the window and disappear into a dark corner. Rolling onto her side, she clutched her pillow, closing her eyes slowing. Several minutes of peace went by and she was finally starting to fall back asleep.

"_Alice."_

Gasping, her eyes shot open and she sat up again, her fingers gripping onto the sheets. There was no one there.

"I truly have gone mad." She whispered, scanning the room before laying back down. A gentle breeze blew in through the window and moved the curtains, while outside the leaves shook in the spring air. Closing her eyes again, Alice tried once more to go back to sleep. The figure in the corner of her room slowly crept over to her bed, just barely tracing a gloved finger along her cheek. She shifted her head slightly, nuzzling her pillow.

"_Alice."_

The figure ran a hand along her shoulder, causing her to wake up and jerk away from the intruder, pulling her sheet up in vain for protection.

"Who are you?" she gasped, eyes large and frightened. The figure stooped down so he was at her level and smirked darkly, reaching a hand out to touch her arm.

"You let them exile me." His voice was soothing, yet at the same time there lurked a hint of venom in his words. Alice instantly recognized who it was, which only increased her fear.

"Stayne…?"

"Honestly, you didn't think they would be able to keep me in exile forever, did you?"

Alice watched as he leaned forward, brushing a loose curl out of her face. She whimpered, shrinking back slightly.

"What…what do you want from me?"

A sadistic grin worked its way across his face as his large hand closed around her small wrist, pulling her forcefully across the bed to him.

"I do believe we have some unfinished business to take care of. You see, I still want you, Alice. You left too soon so I had to come after you. I always get what I want."

"Let go of me!" she hissed, struggling against him.

"Be a good girl. You wouldn't help me when I was being banished so now you'll help with another problem."

"And what is that?" she thrashed around, but his grip only tightened on her arms. Yanking her in close, he pressed his body against hers, one arm securing itself around her waist.

"I told you, I want you. Iracebeth let me have no other women in my company in my days serving her. And since you owe me something-"

"I owe you nothing!" she spat, still not reaching above a whisper. Running a hand along her body, he suddenly crushed his lips against hers, unable to suppress the urge. Surprisingly, she did not resist.

"Tell me, Alice…" he breathed as he pulled away, leaving her swooning. "Why do you put up this false resistance against me? I know you secretly desire me as I do you."

Tracing his hand up her body, he smiled as she closed her eyes and let out a small moan.

"Please…no…"

"I know you want more of it, Alice." He whispered seductively in her ear, lifting her from the bed. Carrying her over to the window, he slipped one long leg over the frame before jumping down to the ground below, a frightened Alice clinging to him.

"Let me go." She pleaded when they at last reached the rabbit hole. The spring breeze blew lightly through her blonde curls and thin, white nightgown, making her shiver and hold her arms to her chest. He set her down, but still kept a firm grip on her arm. She could only look around helplessly as he led her towards the rabbit hole. As she approached the tree, she dug her bare heels into the ground, refusing to move.

"Come now, Alice. Don't be so stubborn." He teased darkly, giving her a slight shove. Losing her footing, she had no choice but to gasp and slip down the dark hole. Screaming, she flailed her arms in every direction, trying to get a grip on something, anything, but alas there was nothing but floating furniture around her as she descended further down the dark hole. After several seconds, she hit solid floor, hard, and prepared to fall again as the room seemed to flip. With a slight _thud_, she landed on the floor again, shakily pushing herself up. Stayne followed shortly after, dusting himself off and following her over to the nearby table.

"I want to go back." She told him in a frightened voice. He moved towards her and with each step, she backed away until she felt the wall behind her.

"Do not be so shy, love." He said in a low, predatory voice. She held her shoulders back, her breath catching in her throat as he closed in on her, a dark smirk on his face. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he leaned in, brushing her curls out of her face and away from her neck. Feeling his hand trace up her leg, she gasped, shrinking away from him.

"You don't have to do this." She barely whispered.

"Oh but Alice, you taste_ so_ _good_." He whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against it. Her eyes lit up with a mix of fear and excitement. Cupping her chin in his large hand, Stayne gently kissed her, smiling when she reciprocated. When he so abruptly pulled away, she took several shallow gasps before looking into his dark eye and reaching up to caress his face.

"Kiss me again."


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own AIW

I am so sorry I haven't updated for about a week. And to anyone who is also reading 'Flipside', that will be updated soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Feeling his gloved hands running along her body, Alice took in a sharp breath of air, leaning her head back against the wall. Slipping her hand down to his belt, she felt the hilt of his sword, biting her lip as she carefully tried to slide it out of its sheath. Lifting her arm, she almost had it when he suddenly placed his hand over her throat, making her drop it back into its place.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Stanyne asked in a low, husky voice. She could say nothing; only try to free herself from his grip unsuccessfully. He leaned in, slipping the sheer, white material of her sleeve down her shoulder and pressing his lips to her skin. "Don't try me, Alice."

Sliding the skirt of her nightgown up for a moment, he felt his hand along her leg, smirking as she gasped in shock. Bringing his lips to her neck, he gently nipped at it.

"Stop this." She pleaded, not because she wanted him to, but because she was afraid of _not_ wanting him to.

"_Mm, Alice."_ He purred, flicking the tip of his tongue against her pale skin.

"Get away from me!" Alice demanded, pushing him away and running to the other side of the room. As he turned around, he found her taking a sip from the bottle of Pishalver and coughing loudly. As she shrank, she gathered the material of her nightgown together, tying the middle section into a crude knot around her waist.

"Alice, love." He beckoned, moving towards her. She scrambled over to the little box of Upelkechin, dragging the key to the door with her.

"Do not come near me!" she warned, breaking off a small piece of the cake and rushing towards the door, unlocking it. Nearly tripping, she pushed the door open and ran through, slamming it behind her.

"You could have just done it the easy way." He muttered, pulling out a vial of Jabberwocky blood and taking a sip. Alice didn't stick around to hear him, already growing back to her normal size on the other side of the door and taking off into the familiar, strange world of Underland.

* * *

As she made her way along the pathway in the forest, Alice felt a cold chill rush past her and watched as a figure started to form on a nearby tree branch.

"Back so soon?" called an amused voice from above. Alice looked up to find the Cheshire cat sitting above her, purring happily.

"Chess!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Oh, I've missed you and it's only been a few days! I didn't actually…mean to come back here so soon. There was a bit of an…incident."

"An incident?"

"I'll tell you about it soon. I need to get to Marmoreal as soon as possible to alert the White queen."

Twirling about in the air, Chessur grinned, leading her along the way.

"As you say, love."

* * *

Ilosovic Stayne slowly appeared beside a tree, putting his vial of Jabberwocky blood back into a holster on his belt. Giving a quick whistle, he waited for a moment until his horse came galloping out from somewhere in the forest, coming to halt as soon as it reached him.

"If I recall correctly, you were going to retrieve the girl named Alice." The horse noted, batting its hoof against the dirt. Stayne patted the horse's head before jumping up onto the saddle and taking hold of the reigns.

"Yes, well there were some minor complications. But that's fine…I like it when they put up a bit of a fight."

Pulling the reigns, he took off on the horse, smiling to himself.

* * *

Alice and the Cheshire Cat made their way to the front of Marmoreal, Alice still fighting with herself mentally. What had happened back there? Had there actually been a moment when she…? No. She didn't want him. He was a killer and a…

'You want him.' One part of her thought.

'No! He's a-'

'You know what he is. But that doesn't change anything. You still gave in to him back there. Face it, you love it when he kisses you. You wanted him to-'

"Alice?" the Cheshire Cat said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find two of the White queen's guards standing before her.

"I'm sorry…I am here to speak with her majesty, please." Alice told them. The two guards nodded, allowing her access through the polished, white gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm going to NYC tomorrow and I was planning on having this chapter done by then, but I just didn't finish the end of it. I didn't want to try and write it now, because I don't want to rush it. Don't worry, I'll have it done soon after I get back and it will be up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own AIW

Author's note: (edit) Oh my, I'm so sorry I forgot to post the beginning of this chapter. I had some more drabble attached to it and accidentally cut part of this off with it. If anyone has already read it, please re-read the beginning so it will make a bit more sense. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long to post this, but I've been extremely busy with finals coming soon. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

The queen had seemed quite calm about the whole situation when Alice explained to her how Stayne had come out of exile. She nodded and listened patiently, not a hint of worry passing over her expression.

"He found me, your majesty. I don't know how, but he found me. He came into my room and…"

At this, Mirana's eyes seemed to widen a little bit.

"He did what?"

"He dragged me back to rabbit hole and…tried to force himself on me."

She had to lie just a bit. No one could know that she had eventually responded to his advances. What would they think?

"Oh Alice, I am so sorry." The queen rose from her throne, floating over to embrace Alice lightly. "We will find him and he will be dealt with accordingly. Don't you worry."

Alice only stared down at the white marble floor, hugging the queen back.

Alice could simply not sleep that night. She tried and tried again and again, tossing and turning, but to no avail. Hearing a troupe of guards below her window, she slipped out of bed and wandered over to the window to lean on the windowpane. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she took in a deep breath and tilted her head slightly back. Stayne suddenly appeared in her thoughts with memories from before flooding her mind. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, shaking her head quickly. This was not happening.

"You there!" one of the guards suddenly shouted down below. Alice's attention snapped to several of the queen's guards rushing around a corner. There was just a flash of a tall, black figure slipping away that really caught her interest and she pushed away from the window, heading to get her robe.

"It couldn't be…" she whispered to herself as she bustled down the long hallway and descended the pearly staircase. As she ran across the room to the main entrance, she heard the clang of metal on metal and several cries. Picking up pace, she reached the large, wooden doors just as they opened, revealing four guards and a bitter-looking Ilosovic Stayne.

"Everything is all right, miss. You may return to your chambers."

Stayne glanced up at her, suddenly turning on the guards and sending them all hurtling to the ground without breaking a sweat.

"Fools." He laughed, stepping over them to make his way to Alice. She backed away, only to be seized roughly by the arm and dragged over beneath the staircase. Pressing her back against the cold marble, Ilosovic leaned one arm above her head, looking her over.

"You ran away from me, _my sweet_." He whispered darkly, reaching a hand out to play with one of her curls.

"Get away from me." Alice hesitantly replied, trying to move again, but stopping when Stayne's other arm blocked her.

"If you want to play games, I should warn you…I've grown very used to winning at them."

She moved back into place, staring up at him.

"If anyone else catches you here, they'll-"

"They'll what? Exile me again?" he mused, stroking his hand through her hair and down her shoulder. "You don't want me to leave. You already proved that before."

He leaned down, breathing in her scent. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and she bit her lip to try and retain what was left of her sanity. "Tell me, Alice…did you like me kissing you?"

"N-No." she lied.

"Oh really?" he smirked, slipping one hand down to play with the tie on her white robe. Gasping, she slapped him across the face, breaking free and starting to run away. To her surprise, she heard laughter coming from behind her and turned to find Stayne grinning with a satisfied look on his face. Something compelled her to return to him, looking up at the red handprint on the right side of his face.

"Is something funny?" she inquired. Grabbing her by the waist, Stayne began to place a series of hot kisses up and down her neck.

"_I love it when you play rough."_ He growled, nipping at her skin gently. Alice felt a shiver run down her spine as she closed her eyes. Her hands felt along his abdominals, his stomach, his chest, the barrier of his armor the only thing between them. Taking her hand, he quietly led her out from under the staircase, scanning the room for any other guards.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Finding somewhere more private." He replied, leading her back up the large staircase.

Rounding a corner, Ilosovic pulled Alice along the dark hallways, watching out for guards.

"Someone will see us." She told him, nervously glancing about. Two of the White queen's guards suddenly came around the corner, weapons at the ready.

"Let her go." One of them instructed. Ilosovic pulled Alice back, pressing her against him.

"And what if I decide not to?" he replied, running his fingers along her throat. Another two guards came up from behind and pointed their weapons at him.

"Let the girl go." Another chess piece commanded. Stayne smirked, turning his head slightly. Alice's breathing slowed at the feeling of his gloved fingertips on her neck. Reaching for his sword quickly, he whirled around pressing the blade dangerously close to Alice's throat. Gasping, she tilted her head back slightly. The Knave swiftly moved around the guards with her, the blade still held to her neck. As soon as they were at the staircase, he threw her over his shoulder and bolted down the marble stairs, heading for the doors.

Alice beat her fists against the Knave's back as he ran across the castle grounds with her, legs hanging limply against his chest.

"Put me down right now!" she demanded. "You cannot just take me like this!"

"Actually I can." Ilosovic replied, smirking darkly as he dove into the hedges with her to avoid a pair of guards. Hovering over her, he smiled, bringing his face down closer to hers. "Mm, though I think I would like to stay here better."

Alice gasped, writhing out from underneath him as he laughed.

"I'm going back." She said, smoothing out her white nightgown. "They'll be expecting me."

"Not when the guards tell them you were taken." He said with a smirk, slowly standing up to his full height.

"I want to go back."

"You are not going back. You are coming with me, Alice."

Stayne seized her by the arm as she tried to walk away and held her up so her feet were just dangling above the ground.

"Let me down!" she demanded, flailing her legs around. He set her back down, still keeping a strong grip on her as he dragged her to the outside gates where his horse stood waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW

So exams are over and I just finished this chapter. I wasn't really sure about it, but I hope everyone likes it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, thank you for the awesome reviews I have already received!

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice was not quite sure at what point she fell asleep, but the next thing she remembered she was on Stayne's horse, riding through the forest. On of Stayne's arms was snugly around her waist, the other gripping the reigns. The sun in Underland was just rising as she slowly tilted her head up straight. He sensed her movement, but did not look at her.

"Where are we?" Alice broke the silence.

"At the edge of the Tulley Wood." he replied after a moment.

"So you are Alice." a voice in front of her spoke. She nearly jumped out of the saddle, looking about in confusion. The horse turned it's head slightly to meet her surprised expression.

"Oh! A talking horse." she managed to say. Stayne gave a small laugh, pulling slightly on the reigns for the horse to turn.

"Yes Alice, most animals do talk."

"Not in my world, they don't." she replied. The horse gave a snort, shaking its head.

"It is very nice to meet you though." Alice tried, smiling just a bit.

"Likewise." the horse replied, continuing through the forest.

As they approached Salazun Grum, Alice's eyes widened and she took a small intake of air.

"You are not taking me back there." she said, turning her head slightly.

"Yes, actually I am." Stayne replied.

"No, please, don't take me back there."

"What are you afraid of?" he leaned down, his lips just barely brushing her ear. "The Red queen?"

"Yes." she confessed. Stayne merely laughed to himself, the sound sending a shiver down Alice's spine.

"Alice love, you will find that the her majesty is not to be found anywhere near Underland."

"She…She's not?"

"She was exiled, _remember_?" he hissed the last word in her ear, his arm tightening around her waist. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes as they entered the gates.

* * *

The first thing Stayne did once they were inside was have Alice fitted for some new dresses. All of the queen's servants still remained in the castle, not quite sure if she was ever going to return. Alice stood in a room filled with mirrors for what seemed like hours, being measured and made to try on dress after dress until there was a set of about 20. Several of the servants sat on the other side of the room, sewing an assortment of other garments and drawing out designs for shoes.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Alice asked when she was finally released out into the hall after her fitting session.

"Well, I can't have the new queen running around in a thin nightgown now can I?" he said with a dark smirk, twirling one of her curls around his gloved finger. Alice nearly stumbled back, giving him a horrified look.

"N-No…I'm not…I don't want this. Please, let me go back to Marmoreal!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not? I don't want to stay here…please." she panicked, turning around and running for the doors. Stayne started after her, his long legs carrying him farther, and he immediately caught up to her. Opening the door, she tried to run, but he grabbed both of her arms, holding her in place.

"Let me go!" she cried, thrashing against him.

"You are not going anywhere." he slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms at her sides.

"I want to leave!"

"You're never leaving here…" he growled, still holding her against the cold, stone wall.

"Why?" she choked out. "Why won't you let me go?"

Stroking her face, he leaned down and brushed his slightly parted lips against her neck, making her shiver.

"Because you belong to me." he breathed sensually. She turned her head and closed her eyes, biting her lip. Gently turning her face towards him again, he looked into her eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to hers, and then possessively deepening the kiss. His mouth tasted bittersweet and it rendered her powerless to him for just those brief moments of contact. Pulling away, he gazed into her eyes longingly. As she reached up to stroke his face, he took her hand and slowly kissed her fingers one by one.

"Please…" she pleaded in a hushed whisper. "Let me go back."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Alice asked, looking down at the shackles around her ankles. Stayne gave her a brief side glance.

"You'll to run away again, my little songbird."

Alice's stomach turned as she moved her feet about, the chains dragging on the ground.

"I still don't find them necessary. And I haven't attempted to run away since then!"

"They're just for the assurance that you won't be going anytime soon…that is unless you'd rather be chained to our bed." Stayne replied with a malicious grin. Alice moved away from him, swallowing and shaking her head. Sitting back down on her throne, she stared off at the opposite wall as Stayne turned his attention to one of the fish footmen, who was hurriedly approaching his throne.

"Your majesty," he started, trying to catch his breath. "It appears as if there is an intruder attempting to sneak into the castle."

Stayne nodded at two of the guards and they quickly hurried out the door, weapons ready. Alice sat up in her throne, eager to know who it could be. No sooner did she have that thought, then the doors flew open and the guards came marching in, the Mad Hatter in shackles. She remembered this sight from the last time and it made her heart sink just as much as it had then.

"Tarrant!" she exclaimed, standing to run to him, but the sound of her own shackles reminded her that it would be of no use.

"Alice!" the Hatter replied, moving faster toward her. Stayne stood up, moving between the two, and Alice took her seat while he approached the prisoner.

"Attempting a rescue, were we?" Stayne asked him with a wry smirk. Tarrant's eyes turned a burning orange as he lashed out at the new king.

"Let her go! Chessur told me Alice was back and then when I came to see her, the guards told me you took her!"

"Yes, I did. And that's no concern of yours, Hatter!"

"Let her go, you dirty-"

Ilosovic growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Stayne, please!" Alice cut in. "Just let him go!"

They both turned their attention to her as she stood and made her way over to them. Her chains kept her from going too far, but she stopped just before the two, eyes fixed on Stayne. Putting his sword back in place, he walked over to her, putting his arm firmly around her waist.

"Take him to the dungeon." he instructed the guards. As they dragged the Hatter away, he met Alice's eyes and his own returned to their normal color.

"I'll get you out, Alice! I swear!" he yelled in his usual lispy voice.

* * *

Alice stood in the corner of the room, fidgeting with her dress as Ilosovic removed his armor piece by piece. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he removed his leather boots and ran a hand through his messy hair. An idea came to Alice as she nervously looked at him, taking a step toward the bed. Inching her way across the bed, she knelt behind him, slowly placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them lightly. He groaned slightly, turning his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a gravelly voice. Pausing for a moment, she removed her hands only to have them grabbed gently and guided back to his shoulders.

"I-I…"

"Keep going."

She hesitantly continued to massage his shoulders, gliding her hands up and down his back. Seeing he was getting more enjoyment out of this with each passing minute, she moved her arms around his waist and soon found herself caressing his defined abdominals and chest, fingers gliding across his black linen shirt.

"Stayne?" she asked quietly.

"You know I do have a first name, Alice. It's Ilosovic." he replied after a moment.

"Ilosovic?"

"Mm, yes?"

"Well…I was just thinking about something…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Could you please…let the Hatter go?"

He suddenly tensed under her fingers.

"No."

She stopped, withdrawing from him quickly.

"Please, he means no harm! I'll send him out myself-"

"You'd run away. I'm not allowing that."

"No, I promise I won't!"

In an instant, he had her pinned to the bed, eyes locked with hers. She could feel his breath on her skin as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're lying."

As Alice tried to move out from under him, he held her wrists down tighter, reaching one hand down to run up her leg.

"Ilosovic-"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss, edging the skirt of her dress up. She moaned lightly, struggling against him.

"_Alice_." he hissed, breaking the kiss and starting down her neck.

"Please…" she whispered. He looked up and met her eyes, kissing her pale skin softly.

"Still going on about the Hatter?" he asked. "I was actually intending to have him executed tomorrow… as a present for you."

With a horrified gasp, Alice pulled out from underneath him, cowering in the corner of the bed. As he moved toward her, she reached out and slapped him hard across the face. He let out a pleasurable groan, encircling one arm around her waist and cupping her chin with the other.

"Oh Alice, I told you before…" he growled in a low voice. "I love it when you play rough with me."

Kissing her gently, he let his hands wander about her body, lowering himself on top of her. Just as Alice was about to try and push him away again, there came a knock on the door. Ilosovic silently cursed to himself as he broke the kiss, pushing off of the bed and walking to the door with a grimace.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly as he opened the door just a crack.

"I apologize your majesty, but you are needed down in the courtyard right away."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, he swung the door open and just as quickly slammed it behind him as he left. Alice waited, curled up in the corner of the bed. Making sure that he was gone, she slowly got up and wandered over to the window. The guard had come just in time really. Another second and she was sure she would have given in to him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

I am so sorry about not updating! I had planned on it, but I was trying to figure out the right path to take this story and so many things were going on! Thank you for hanging in there and I promise I will update again as soon as I can!

* * *

Alice awoke with a start, sitting straight up and gasping in terror. The nightmares were still happening. Pulling her knees close to her chest, she sat in silence, heart racing. Feeling movement beside her, she turned her head to find Ilosovic gazing up at her with what she read as concern.

"What is it?" he asked her in a cracked, tired voice. Taking a breath, she peered down at her knees, shaking her head.

"You would laugh."

"Try me."

Looking at him again, she bit the inside of her lip in contemplation for a moment.

"It was just…a nightmare…I've been having them ever since I left. Even now that I've come back to Underland again, they're still there…"

"Alice, they are only dreams…they cannot hurt you." he replied.

"I know…" she said, lying back down and turning away from him. Quietly, to herself she whispered. "But sometimes the dreams are real."

"Tarrant…" Alice mumbled in her sleep, brows knitting together. "No…no please!"

Stayne sat up, watching her as she became increasingly more panicked.

"Alice?" he whispered.

"No…no, please don't hurt him! NO!" she let out an ear piercing scream, tossing and turning.

"Alice!" he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her awake. Her eyes opened wide instantly and she looked to him for a moment, trying to grasp what was happening. The next moment, she collapsed into his arms, tears starting to run down her face.

"I am so sorry." she sobbed in a cracked voice. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form comfortingly.

"It's all right, Alice. They cannot hurt you." he murmured in her ear, stroking her hair. When she was finally ready to try sleeping again, she laid back down, holding onto his hand. He shifted his arm so that it draped over her waist as he moved closer to her.

_Alice was dreaming again. Only this time, the setting was a bit different. There was a war going on, just like the other dreams, but in this one, none of her friends had died. She paced the thrown room, waiting for her king to return. Why was she so worried about him? He was a terrible person and she needed to remember that. As she looked to the double doors, they swung open and he entered, dropping his bloody sword to the ground. His hair was a disheveled mess and there were fresh battle scars on his face and through broken places on his armor. He looked up, panting for breath, and gave her a devilish grin as he beckoned her. Alice gasped and ran to him, feeling his arms catch her in an embrace. She kissed his forehead and then his lips, hands running through his blood-shod hair. Picking her up, he grabbed her legs so they were wrapped around his waist as he leaned her back against the wall._

"_Alice." he purred. "My Alice, how much I've missed you."_

_Without warning, he kissed her passionately, hands roaming up and down her sides. She let out a moan, smiling against his lips._

As she lay mumbling in her sleep, Stayne propped himself up on an elbow, watching her curiously.

"Ilosovic…" she mumbled, smiling unconsciously. "Kiss me again."

What started as a small smirk slowly turned into a smug grin as Stayne laid back down, softly stroking Alice's hair.

* * *

Alice strolled through the garden, brushing her fingertips lightly against the hedges absentmindedly. She contemplated sneaking down to the dungeons to see Tarrant. Looking behind her to the dungeon entrance, she bit her lip, her hands shaking. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the doors, looking about to make sure no one was watching. As she approached the doors, she peered inside, standing on her tip toes. Two guards stood inside, weapons at the ready. Opening the door with a loud _creak_, she stepped inside, curtsying to the two guards.

"I-I'm here to see the Hatter…I-I mean the prisoner." she said nervously.

"His majesty specified that you were not to be let down here." one of the guards stated firmly. Alice swallowed, trying to think of something quick.

"Well, he…he told me I may come down for a few minutes today. He didn't inform you?"

"No." the other guard said, approaching her. "Now if you'll get back to where you're supposed to be…his majesty would be displeased if he knew you were down here."

"Alice?" a voice called from one of the cells, followed by the sound of rattling shackles.

"Tarrant!" Alice cried, trying to run around the guards. They grabbed her by the arms, dragging her back to the entrance. "Tarrant, I'll get you out of here! I swear it!"

"Your majesty, I believe this belongs to you." one of the guards said gruffly, shoving Alice forward, causing her to lose her balance. Falling to the ground, she looked up to find Stayne staring down at her.

"Do not treat her so harshly." he said to the guard, kneeling down to take her hand.

"She was trying to see the prisoner."

Stayne's expression changed, his eyes darkening, and Alice suddenly feared what he would do. Helping her up, he waved the guards off and led her over to her throne.

"Ilosovic, I just want to see him!" she said, taking her seat. He glared down at her, his hand gripping her armrest.

"How dare you go down there. I specifically told you you could not see him without my permission!" he said icily.

"You cannot tell me who I may and who I may not see!" she retorted defiantly. Turning abruptly toward her, he placed an arm on either side of her and leaned down.

"Maybe if I just have him executed as planned, you'll stop worrying about it."

Alice gasped, giving him a look of horror.

"Please don't! I-I just wanted to see him, that's all!"

"Your majesty!" one of the guards said urgently, rushing through the doorway. "You must come at once. We believe there may be another intruder on the grounds."

Ilosovic gave Alice a quick glance before pushing away from her and following the guard. Alice waited until he was gone before jumping off of her throne and rushing to one of the windows, looking outside. She wanted to leave this place now. She wanted to be back in Marmoreal with her other friends… well, all but one. Leaning on the window pane, she thought of Tarrant and what he was feeling down in the dungeons at this very moment. A tear rolled down her face as she laid her head on her arms. There had to be a way past the guards in the dungeon.

"What is it?" Ilosovic asked as he entered the courtyard. Several other guards stood by, waiting for him.

"This was just discovered, your majesty." one of the guards said, pointing to a topaiary. Approaching it slowly, Ilosovic found that someone had viciously torn away at it and a dagger had been stabbed into it. Pulling it out, he stared at the weapon for a moment, turning it over it his hand and examining the detailing on the handle. Finally, he looked to the castle, and then to his guards.

"This..." he said, holding up the dagger. "This is _my_ dagger..."


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, if anybody is actually still reading this. I'm really sorry, you guys, I'm just trying to get this thing in order and work out which way I want to take this story. I haven't abandoned this story, it's just that I don't want to give you guys something that's not my personal best. I hope this chapter is ok and I will figure something out.

* * *

In the midst of crying, Alice had fallen asleep against the window. The sudden sound of doors being thrown open gave her a start and she opened her eyes, frantically looking for the source of the abrupt noise.

"Alice!" Ilosovic said in a commanding tone. "You must come with me immediately."

"Why?" Alice asked. As he reached her, he unlocked her shackles and grabbed her by the wrist, starting back to the door of the throne room. "Let go of me!"

"There's an intruder on the grounds somewhere. I'm sending you someplace else until we find him."

A pack of guards hurried past them as they entered the enormous hall.

"But why are you sending me away?" Alice asked, looking up at him while stumbling along in his grip.

"Because I do not want any harm to befall you."

"Why?"

"Because, Alice!" Ilosovic rounded on her, causing her to jump. Immediately, his expression softened and he reached out to touch her hair. "Because I have reason to believe they're here with a very sinister motive and I don't want you to be in harm's way."

"But what about Tarrant?"

"He's staying where he belongs."

"But Ilosovic-"

"He's _staying_!" pausing to take a breath, he followed up as calmly as he could. " Besides, there are guards down there, if it makes you feel any better."

"What about…what about you?"

"You are asking too many questions."

"Well?"

"I am staying as well."

"Where are you sending me to?"

"I cannot disclose that information. You will find out on the way."

At that moment, several of the servants came around the corner, carrying large cases of clothes and other items.

"Is her majesty ready to leave?" one of the maids, who resembled a frog, inquired.

"Yes, she is." Ilosovic replied, pushing Alice forward gently. As she stepped toward the small group of servants, she glanced over her shoulder at him. He nodded curtly and watched as she disappeared down the long hall.

* * *

It was down pouring heavily as the servants loaded up the carriage, ushering Alice inside. As the door swung closed behind her, she sat down and ran her hand across the velvet seat, looking out the carriage window. Three guards on each side pulled up on horseback, waiting to escort her and the servants to wherever Stayne was sending them. Two servants came in and took their seats across from her. The one on the left was the frog from before, and the one on the right looked resembled a flamingo.

"His majesty requested you take this." The flamingo said, leaning forward to wrap a cloak around her. It was made of crushed red velvet and felt heavy as it was placed around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Alice replied quietly, fastening it and pulling it around her. A moment later, the carriage lurched roughly out of the mud and toward the gates, the rain growing heavier.

_"This is my chance."_ Alice thought to herself, eyes falling on the carriage door. _"I could run right now. They'd never catch up to me in this rain."_

Her hand twitched as she considered it.

* * *

The cavernous thrown room was silent, save for the sound of boots on stone as Stanye paced back and forth, contemplating his next move. Not one of his guards had found the intruder yet, or at least informed him if they had. Sighing heavily, he threw himself into his thrown, leaning his chin into his large hand.

_Alice was standing at the edge of one of the many hedge mazes in the gardens. The pale sunlight graced her ashen blonde curls as she gave a playful laugh. Stayne felt his heartbeat grow steadily faster as he took in her lovely features. The bodice of the minty-green sundress she wore fit snugly around her figure while the bottom half flowed carelessly about her legs in the morning breeze._

_"Ilosovic…" the sound of her voice drifted toward him like that of a siren's call. She beckoned him closer and he obliged, kneeling before her and placing a delicate kiss on her hand. Her fingers found their way into his mess of hair and ran through it soothingly, evoking a low growl from him in reply. In an instant, he had her pinned to a nearby stone bench, lips crushed wildly against hers. His hand ran along her pale leg, holding it up so that her knee bent slightly._

_"Alice…" he breathed as he broke the kiss. "My Alice."_

Stayne awoke with a start, breaking into a feverish sweat. His breathing turned heavy as he looked to the door, half expecting to see someone come through. When had he fallen asleep? Looking to the window, he found that it was still dark and raining outside. Oh, why did these dreams have to taunt him on tonight of all nights? Licking his lips, he tightened and flexed his long fingers against the tight leather of his gloves, biding his time until the painful pangs of desire disappeared.


End file.
